Masurao
Masurao is an nerdcore hip hop artist from Florida, representing one half of ninja super group, Krondor Krew, in the Orlando nerdcore scene. He is heavily involved in the production of the Nerdapalooza festival as Event Director for 2010. While not in ninja mode, Masurao is Aaron Yarhouse, full-time glass technician at Glass Doctor of Orlando. History The Krondor Krew website states the background of Masurao as such: Legends and ancient scrolls place the birth of Masurao in a Buddhist temple, sometime between 1445AD-1455AD. The monks trained him in mind and body the best they could in the humble ways of the Buddha. Conflicting reports say that he either left the temple to seek out new martial skills, or that an attack on the temple by a powerful ronin and his gang in the area forced Masurao to flee. The only known ronin powerful enough to orchestrate something of that measure in that area during this time would have been Tasugoichi Kytoki, but who was not known to attack religious temples. Much is lost about Masurao after that until sometime between 1469AD-1471AD. These ancient texts describe him as a ninja master with complete loyalty to the Sukachi family of samurai, whose lands were eventually attacked by a young samurai lord, Oda Nobunaga, on his way to meet the forces of Tokugawa Ieyasu in battle. Rumor has it that a wealthy merchant known only by the family name of Echigoya allowed Nobunaga's forces entry into the Sukachi lands in exchange for being made a samurai family in Nobunaga's kingdom. Echigoya never got his payment, as word spread quickly to the Sukachi family and Masurao and his clan of ninja were dispatched to fight off the intruders and dispose of Echigoya for his dishonorable act. After the attack and loss at the hands of Nobunaga's forces, Masurao retreated to a Buddhist temple high in the Iga mountain range. While in retreat, texts say his sensitivity to the presence of fellow ninja was alerted by Shinobi Onibocho, a mercenary ninja whose skills were bought by the highest bidder. He and Masurao agreed that the formidable power of both their ninja arts combined would make a deadly clan, known as the Schattensoldat clan. Records of the temple suggest Masurao stayed or nearly 5 years, perfecting many new kata and forms, and building a massive chi reserve to allow him to meditate on these new techniques while in hibernation. The martial combat skills, known now as "osore shinzui" has been rumored that these techniques involve shadow clones, or possibly other clan ninjas posing as their ninja masters, Masurao and Shinobi. These techniques have been practiced by the Schattensoldat clan for over half a millennium now. Musical career Masurao formed Krondor Krew in 2003 with Shinobi Onibocho and Dr. Evazan, in their hometown of Port Saint Lucie, FL. Being a fan of Wu-Tang, Masu patterned his lyrical stylings around artists like The Rza, Raekwon the Chef, and Method Man initially. Other large influences include Apathy and The Demigodz, Jay-Z, Beastie Boys, Kid Rock, Zack de la Rocha, and Trick Daddy. Masurao began writing beats with MTV Music Generator for PC and E-jay Hiphop 5 and Techno 4. Training on crappy programs in his beginning days allowed Masu to learn alternate techniques to beatsmithing. In the following years, he's moved onto using n-Track Studio, Kristal, Goldwave, and FL Studio 7. After signing with Krondor Krew to EMPulse Records, Masurao has been able to give unfinished projects to The HT, producer for EMPulse, to add a collaborative effort to creating quality tracks Press Masurao has been given compliment by Z of Hipster, Please as a positiveNerdapalooza Wrap-up 2: The People That You Meet and energeticThe Weekend That Was: Nerdapalooza person. He is also one of the artists featured in the documentary movie Nerdcore For Life, by Chicago director Dan Lamoureux. Footage of him performing "I Paly D&D" with Quartz Relic on the main floor at MegaCon and the Troma Entertainment after-party is featured in the film. Discography B-Sides *Lyrical Ninjas (feat. The Geek) (2003) *Krondor Kristmas (2003) *Bust a Move (Young MC cover) (2004) *Gotcha Ladies with Quartz Relic and Thugmasta J (MagiTek) (2005) *Don't Fuck with Us (Masurao remix) (2008) *Death Machines (Masurao remix) (2009) *Wanna roll a 20 feat. Karmageddon (2009) *(Twist your head) Right Round feat. Karmageddon (2009) *Random got paid with Ep!c-1 and Random (Megaran) (2009) References External links * Official website * Masurao at MySpace Category:Artists